1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interface positioned, typically in a bottom corner of a display or window of a pen-based computer, to allow a natural motion approach to controls of the interface and, more particularly, to an interface that allows a natural arc path approach with expanded approach zones, reduced selection interference and menu pop-ups where all commands can be accessed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pen or stylus based computers, such as tablet personal computers (PCs) and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are becoming popular. These computers typically allow the user to interact with the computer through a graphical user interface using a stylus or pen (or possibly even a finger). A keyboard and a mouse are typically not available. Pen-based type interaction can be limiting as compared to other types of interaction, such as using the mouse or the keyboard, alone or in combination. What is needed are improvements to the interaction capability of pen-based computers.
Operating pen-based user interfaces in the tablet-PC form factor can be extremely awkward and uncomfortable. Repetitive actions will be common and operating the user interface along the borders of the screen is problematic. First, the digitizer behaves poorly around the borders of the screen and thus it is hard to control the cursor using the stylus. Secondly, positioning the hand along the digitizer edge can be uncomfortable and unstable to operate with precision. What is needed are solutions that employ a design that moves away from the digitizer edge and adhere to comfortable human motions will be valuable.
Typical interface elements, such as a slider, are rectilinearly positioned, such as located horizontally or vertically relative to the display, often times along the sides of the display, such as a top of the display menu bar. Using such interface elements with a pen typically requires a compound movement by the user that may include rotating at the shoulder to essential slide the elbow, pivoting the elbow during the sliding motions and rotating the wrist. Such compound movements are more difficult that simple movements, such as pivoting of the elbow, at can cause fatigue in the user when receptively done. What is needed is an interface element that conforms to more natural simple motions by the user.